Evallyn Porter
by Zeradai
Summary: The story of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows from the point of view of a seventeen year old witch. I will probably change the title & summary later on, and the rating may change as the story progresses.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (or anything created by J.K. Rowling) or the song "Open At The Close" by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls.

**Evallyn Porter**

**Preface:**

Open At The Close

_by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls_

_V1._  
I've figured out all the pieces and,  
it now makes sense to me.  
My future has been set in stone,  
and this end must come. For this must be done.  
I can not let them die in vain.  
They fought by my side,  
and fell with their pride.  
One a brother, lived with all his wit.  
Another taught me life, and how to deal with it.

_Chorus._  
So I'll walk it alone and face this truth.  
Mum I'm coming home, home to you.  
No goodbyes this time, and no kisses too.  
Ginny please don't cry, know I'll always love you.

_V2._  
Memories running though my mind,  
and it's comforting to me.  
This is it, there's no more to say.  
Just a waiting game, as he takes his aim.

_Chorus._  
So I'll walk it alone and face this truth.  
Mum I'm coming home, home to you.  
No goodbyes this time, and no kisses too.  
Ginny please don't cry, know I'll always love you.

_(musical break/bridge)_

_Chorus._  
So I'll walk it alone and face this truth.  
Mum I'm coming home, home to you.  
No goodbyes this time, and no kisses too.  
Ginny please don't cry, know I'll always love you.

I've figured out all the pieces and,  
It now makes sense to me ... ...

_I looked on in horror as the Dark Lord, the one who we all had thought so many years ago was gone forever step forward with the most sadistic smile I've ever seen on what was hardly a human face, with a large shadow walking behind him. The blanket of night had covered the face of said shadow, but it was obvious to see that it was Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid, the one who was always there for us students of Hogwarts -- of Gryffindor -- was crying. Yet, we all felt like crying. Many of us were, because we all saw what Hagrid was carrying in his shaking arms._

_"No," I didn't have to look to see who said that word next to me._

_"Harry." Ginny cried in anguish._

_The limp figure of Harry Potter was in Hagrid's arms, looking like a small sleeping child being cradled in Hagrid's enormous arms. Sleeping._

_But I didn't want him to be sleeping ... ..._

_"Wake up, Harry." I whispered desperately._

**Introduction:**

"Wake up!" the voice of my alarm clock made me sit up in bed with a start. "Wake up, you sleepy-head! I'll tell -" as the clock yelled, I had grabbed my wand, and with a flick of the wrist I shut it up.

Rubbing my eye self-consciously with the heel of my hand I yawned. I could hear my cat, an orange tabby I call Caspian, scratch at my door and cry, obviously wanting to be let out of my room.

Sighing, I leaned back on my hands and looked out my window of my rather small and cluttered bedroom. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. Why did we have to live so far away from London? It would only take about ten minutes to get to the train station if we lived in London ... ...

The cry on Caspian directed my attention over to him, and his yellow eyes watched me expectantly.

"Alright, cat, I'm coming." I flipped my blanket off of me and crawled off the bed slowly. I stood up and waited for the rush of blood to the head to go away, and then went to the door. Instead of opening it, I pressed my ear to it and listened for any movement on the other side. If I only could have some Extendable Ears ... ...

I heard someone moving things around in the kitchen. My assumption: mum preparing breakfast for her and I.

Feeling Caspian moving between my legs I looked down at him.

"We should move to London so I could sleep in for another hour." When Caspian tilted his head to the right, I sighed. "Of course, you wouldn't like that, because that would mean you'd have to wait another hour for breakfast. Come on." I opened the door and the cat snuck through the doorway and down the hallway past the doors of my sibling's bedrooms.

"They're probably all sleeping." I grumbled as I stumbled through the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, darling." My mum said as she saw me sit down at the table.

"Morning, mum." I replied, still groggy from sleep.

We didn't say much after that. We had a usual routine on this day, once a year. The routine: get ready really early in the morning, drive to London's train station, and see me off to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yes, I'm a witch. Yes, my mother's also a witch. And yes, we're the only magical people in our family.

"C'mon now, go get dressed!" My mum chirped at me once I finished the breakfast she had set down in front of me. "You're packed, aren't you?"

"Yes." I answered as I stood up and made my way back to my room where my trunk was lying open on the floor, only half packed. Its not like packing took forever anymore. Ever since my seventeenth birthday this year I've been using magic as much as possible.

I used my wand and collected all of my Hogwarts robes, books, cauldrons, quills, bottles of ink, parchment, extra clothing, and last but not least, my broom. After pushing on it so I could close it, I coaxed Caspian to go into his cage and with magic I took the cage and trunk down to the front door.

"Are you going to go to London in your pajamas?" Mum asked me, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking about it." I mumbled. I admit, I'm pretty lazy in the morning. Especially this morning.

I ran back upstairs and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and after brushing my hair I swept it up into a rather messy ponytail. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and decided that my blond hair needed something added to it. I twirled my wand between my fingers as I stared at my hair. Mum'll kill me ...

With a swish of the wand, pink streaks appeared in my hair. I smirked. It was perfect. I ran to my bedroom and looked at the mirror in there and saw that my baggy pajama pants and t-shirt would be alright to wear, and I grabbed my baseball cap and stuck it on my head, and slipped a blue and gray striped zip-up jumper on over top my t-shirt.

Watch out, London, here comes the stylish Evallyn Porter!

---------------

Author's Note: Wow, I actually have a story on Fan Fiction dot net! Please comment/review, I would love you so much if you did! I'm looking for an editor/beta reader, so if someone is willing, I would love it if someone could make sure my story is okay for posting!

And if you haven't listened to Open At The Close by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls, please please _please_ go listen to it! You can find the link to Oliver Boyd's MySpace on my profile page. This song is now pretty much my favorite song ever!


End file.
